winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 305
|pe = The Mirror of Truth |ne = Layla's Choice}} The Sea of Fear is the fifth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx go to Andros to help Aisha reverse Valtor's spell on the planet's mermaids. They come face to face with the Trix, who have returned and joined forces with Valtor. Plot As the situation on Andros grows worse, the Winx decide to go to Andros. Bloom wants to help Aisha so her planet will not end up like Domino. Stella decides to stay at Alfea and cover for them, as well as come up with a plan to save her father from Countess Cassandra. They use Tecna’s dimensional passage creator to travel to Andros. After her friends enter the passage, Stella calls the nurse and tells them that they are sick. The Winx are then transported into the main hall in the palace of Andros, where Aisha embraces with her parents, King Teredor and Queen Niobe. Aisha explains to her parents that they want to help save Andros, and though they try to convince her not to, the Winx proceed to try and save Andros. Meanwhile, in their hideout below Andros, Valtor is happy to see that everything is going well, while the Trix are excited to be rid of the Winx very soon. At the bottom of the stairway leading to the palace, the Winx reach the ocean. Aisha is disheartened at seeing her once beautiful ocean transformed into a filthy one. As Bloom inspects the water, one of the cursed mermaids pops out from the water, startling Bloom. Aisha informs her friends that this mermaid is one of the ones Valtor had transformed, the proof is that she has the Mark of Valtor. Tecna suggest trying to break the spell on a mermaid to see if they can remove the curse, and if successful, they can deplete his army and send him back to his prison. They try to transform and trap a cursed mermaid and try to break the curse, unaware that Valtor is watching their every move. The girls try a convergence to break the curse but it only works for a spilt second and the cursed mermaid breaks free from their trap. The cursed mermaid then attacks Tecna and is then driven away by Musa. Back at Alfea, Nova greets Griselda as she runs to Stella's room. Nova wants to warn her about Griselda checking up on them but she is too late as Griselda is already knocking bringing tea and nutriments; Stella lets her in while Nova hides. Griselda is glad to her students feeling better but is a little off put by Flora's... rabbit-y behavior, Bloom diverges the attention away from Flora and Griselda heads out seeing that they are feeling better. Once she is gone, Nova comes back to see that Stella is relieved that her plan worked - transforming the Pixies and Kiko into her friends. As the Winx battle Valtor's magic, Trix decide they need to stop and end them as they want to prevent Valtor from reaching his goals. The Trix greet their enemies and they do battle with the Trix having the upper hand. As they are fighting Valtor takes a certain interest in Bloom, feeling a sort of connection between them. Bloom successfully lands a hit on Icy sending her plunging towards the ocean but the latter saves herself by forming an ice platform on the water. And having enough of the Trix, the Winx make a comeback in the fight. Aisha ties Darcy and Stormy up, but Icy hits Bloom surprise. As Bloom falls to the bottom of the ocean, a ruin climbs up out of the ocean with Bloom on it. Valtor appears and as Bloom wakes up, he formally introduces himself and tells her that he used to be powerful and now he is taking back what was his. He also calmly states that they were born to be enemies. As Icy keeps attacking the Winx, the Winx use convergence to defeat Icy. Once she is dealt with, the Winx fly to Bloom and Aisha confronts Valtor. Valtor, not at all delighted by Aisha's confrontational attitude towards him, punishes her by taking away her sight and then disappears. When she wakes up, she is blind and cries hysterically. Major Events *Stella stays behind to make sure the other Winx girls do not get caught. *The Winx girls (except for Stella) meet Aisha's parents, Niobe and Teredor. *Bloom formally meets Valtor. *Valtor casts a spell on Aisha's eyes, making her blind. *The Winx begin their third year at Alfea. Debuts *Niobe Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Enemies **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Mer-Monster **Cassandra **Chimera *Alfea Students **Nova *Alfea Staff **Griselda *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Royalty **Teredor **Niobe **Radius (flashback) *Animals **Kiko Spells used *Winx Convergence - Used by the Winx (except for Bloom) against Icy. *''"In the name of Valtor, may you be enwrapped by the eternal darkness!"'' - Used by Valtor against Aisha. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *Many scenes in this episode were repeated but only with different dialogues. *In 4Kids version, when Bloom gets saved by Valtor at the end of the episode, there's a scene where water around Bloom looks rather unedited. In original version, water flows more realistically around her and her head position is slightly different. *As of this episode in the Cinélume dub, the opening has been updated to feature Enchantix scenes. 305RaiScene.png|Rai's scene. More natural flowing water. 3054KidsScene.jpg|4Kids' scene. The water flows across the scene. Mistakes *Bloom's shirt changes throughout the episode. *In one scene, Musa’s sleeves are missing. *In several clips while the Winx are flying, Musa's hair is switched to the shorter Season 1 and Season 2 style before "The Princess Ball". *When Stella explains to Nova that she tricked Griselda, Musa was wearing her Winx accessory. *In some scenes, Aisha's Winx necklace do not appear. *As Stormy is ogling at Valtor, her left arm is the same color has her gloves. *In one scene, Aisha’s wings are missing. *In one scene, Bloom’s wings are missing. *In one scene, Icy's makeup is missing. *Throughout the episode, Stella and Bloom's noses are drawn differently. *There are times where some strands of Stella's hair is drawn in front of her ears. *At one point, Valtor's gloves are missing. *When Aisha reveals her blindness to Bloom, the top of her civilain outfit can be seen. WCEp305Mistake(1).png|Bloom's nose is drawn differently. WCEp305Mistake(2).png|Musa's sleeves are missing. Musa's_short_hair?.png|Musa with short hair instead of long. WCEp305Mistake(3).png|Stormy's arms is the same color as her gloves. La.jpg|Musa is wearing her Winx head accessory WCEp305Mistake(4).png|Stella's nose is drawn incorrectly and strands of hair are in front her ears. WCEp305Mistake(5).png|Valtor's missing gloves. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes